The Attack of the Multiples
by Red Witch
Summary: After the Danger Room fiasco in Mindbender the New Mutants want revenge on Jamie. But he has plans of his own!


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. "Mindbender" inspired this fic. Here's a first from me, a New Mutants fic! Remember how they were so mean to poor little Jamie and how Jamie gave them their just desserts? So do the New Mutants get their revenge on Jamie? Well….

**The Attack of the Multiples**

"Okay how are we gonna hide these?" Jubilee asked, holding up her torn uniform. 

"Hide 'em in my room," Bobby took the torn uniforms and hid them in his closet. They had been wrecked during yesterday's unauthorized Danger Room session. "Good thing we all have spare uniforms!" 

"Okay now how are we gonna get that little twerp Multiple?" Ray growled. "We owe him big time for yesterday!"

"My hair is still singed!" Jubilee snapped. "We really gotta get him back!"

"Well we'd better be careful," Sam said. "We don't want the others to know we used the Danger Room without supervision!"

"Well I know how we're gonna do it!" Bobby smirked. He outlined his plan. The others giggled and left Bobby's room. "Oh we are gonna get him good! No little twerp with a lame power is gonna get the best of us!" Bobby laughed.

When they were gone a small figure came out from hiding underneath Bobby's bed. "I knew it!" Jamie said to himself. "Hmmm…I think I know just what to do! First…" He glanced at Bobby's closet. "A little trip to the laundry room! He He!" 

A few hours later, the four mutants found Jamie playing with his game boy in the rec. room. "Hey squirt! Wait up!" Ray called out. "We just wanna talk to you!" 

"Hey you guys aren't mad about yesterday are you?" Jamie said nervously. 

"Nah," Bobby smiled as he hid the whipped cream can behind his back. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, no reason," Jamie looked at them. He smiled. "You wanna play a game with me?" 

"Sure," Sam smiled getting ready to shoot his can of whipped cream at him. "What do you want to play?"

"How about…WAR!" Jamie shouted. Suddenly from behind the couches and chairs a dozen Jamies appeared carrying whipped cream spray cans. They shot at the four mutants with full force. 

"HEY!" Bobby cried out as he and the others were covered with whipped cream. Jamie laughed, made a face and he and his clones ran out of the room. "LET'S GET HIM!" 

They chased after him down the hall. "Hey there he goes!" Jubilee shouted as he saw Jamie duck into a room. 

"That could be a decoy!" Bobby said. "Split up! We'll find him!" They took off. 

Jubilee went into the room. She looked around. "Jamie come out come out where ever you are!" She said sweetly, reading the can of whipped cream. 

"BOO!" 

"Aggh!" Jubilee screamed when dozens of Jamies appeared out of nowhere and pelted her with water balloons. She tried to fight back with the whipped cream, but they overwhelmed her. Then they practically ran over her and scooted out the door. Jubilee lay there on the floor. "Ow…Oh…This is not good!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?!" Rogue and Kitty came in and screamed at the mess of water and whipped cream.

"Uh," Jubilee looked down at the can of whipped cream in her hands. "It's not what you think…" The two older X-Men glared at her. "Uh oh…I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Big time," Rogue slammed her fist into an open palm. 

Meanwhile the boys had no luck finding Jamie. "He's gotta be in here somewhere!" Ray snapped. 

"Hey Losers!" Jamie popped up. "Can't catch me!" He stuck his tongue out at them. 

"GET HIM!" Sam shouted. He tried to shoot whipped cream at him but ended up spraying the halls instead. They chased him back to the rec. room. As soon as they ran in they were tackled by dozens of Jamies. They were pinned to the floor and the clones took the whipped cream cans from them. Jamie made more clones and they used the cans of whipped cream to spray the entire rec. room.

"Get offa me!" Ray snapped as he struggled with the Jamie clones.

"Not bad for a little kid with a lame power huh?" Jamie laughed. "And now…" Jamie gave a wicked grin and nodded to a nearby clone with a water balloon. On cue the balloon hit Jamie and splashed him. 

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Jamie cackled.

"I've had it!" Ray shouted and used his power to blast the Jamie clones off of him. Instantly all the clones disappeared and the others were free. Soon there was only one Jamie left. "Now I'm gonna…" He grabbed Jamie's shirt.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" 

"Huh?" Ray blinked and turned around. He dropped Jamie.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO THIS ROOM?" Kitty shouted as she and Rogue stood in the door with Jubilee. "And what did you do to Jamie?"

"Huh?" Bobby gasped. The New Mutants looked at Jamie and their jaws dropped.

Jamie was sitting there crying. "I was just playing my game and they came up and sprayed whipped cream all over the place and then they threw a water balloon on me and were teasing me and I never did anything bad to them and…"

"There there Jamie it's okay," Kitty came over to him and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Don't cry."

"You jerks are in so much trouble!" Rogue glared at them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR UNIFORMS?" Ororo came in. She did not look happy. "I was helping with the laundry and I noticed that they were in a terrible state!"

"Well uh…"Bobby scratched his head. "You see…"

"Maybe from that Danger Room session you guys did yesterday?" Jamie asked innocently. "Oops!" 

"WHAT DANGER ROOM SESSION?" Storm glared. 

"Well we kinda had a little practice that kinda got out of hand," Sam said. "But it was his fault!" He pointed to Jamie. 

"Uh uh," Jamie's eyes watered. "You wouldn't even let me in! They said I was too little! And then they hit me with water balloons and they…" He started to sob.

"It's all right child," Ororo stroked his hair to comfort him. "No one's mad at you. Kitty, Rogue why don't help Jamie get cleaned up."

"Okay," Kitty took Jamie's hand. "Hey you wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Jamie's eyes grew wide. "Can I have chocolate?"

"You can have any flavor you want," Rouge said. "Come on short stuff!"

"But he…" Bobby tried to explain.

"Not another word!" Ororo glared at them. When neither Ororo, Rogue nor Kitty was looking, Jamie stuck out his tongue and made a face. Then he transformed his face into a picture of perfect innocence. "As four the four of you…" Storm began.

Later on as the New Mutants were waxing the X-Jet…

"Three guesses how Storm found our uniforms," Ray muttered. 

"Have you guys noticed how that kid never gets in trouble?" Sam asked. 

"He's evil I tell you," Bobby muttered under his breath. "Evil!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Brotherhood spy or something," Jubilee grumbled. 

"We'll get him tomorrow," Bobby snapped. 

"That's what you guys said yesterday," Sam told him.

"Oh shut up and pass the wax!" Bobby snapped. 


End file.
